


Don't Drink The Essence Of A Star

by britishflower



Series: Star Squad [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishflower/pseuds/britishflower
Summary: It Happened Once In A Dream This Morning
Series: Star Squad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644637
Kudos: 1





	Don't Drink The Essence Of A Star

It was a fucking dragon of course. They were going to die. Pollux was already writing the obituary in his head.

The dragon was golden with black eyes and the size of a two story house. It's mouth cracked open, the hissing of fire building in it throat when the unbelievable happens. Another dragon, big with gray scales and twice the dragons own size, slammed down on top of it. The two were fighting weakly but it wasn't an even fight. The gray dragon roared its fury as a blast of white fire raced across the other dragon's small size. They could already the burned flesh and melting scales.

So they were left with another dragon. Pollux started writing his obituary faster. Another thing happens.

The dragon shudders, body growing smaller until a normal sized humanoid with bull horns and white hair is barely holding itself up.

Cange looked up to them, his pitch black eyes were shockingly white as his hair floats about weakly like the magic is finally settling. There's a glass orb in his hand that looks drained of its usually white energy. The hybrid smiles "Holy shit." He passed out a moment later.

Here they are half a day later with their still unconscious friend and puzzling over what had happened. All they've got is an unconscious changling/teifling, an empty star vessel, and what they saw. The group was currently traversing a forest they had no way of getting out.

"So," Pollux said "Are we not going to talk about Cange being a dragon or?"

Cange shot awake "DRAGON!" He shouted, his hair floating up and eyes shocking to white.

Talos placed a hand on the teifling "Dragon is dead, you killed it," he said.

"Oh," just like that Cange had powered down. His hair falling over his shoulders and eyes going back to black "Gods I feel like hammered shit, what happened?" He griped.

Everybody looked at him as if he had two heads "Seriously, you forgot?" Leo asked.

Cange nodded as he draped and arm over his eyes "I remember a dragon then- poof nothing."

Castor clambered over "You turned into a dragon, killed the first dragon, and passed out! And-" he pulled out the empty orb "Where's the star Cange?"

He moved his arm aside and his black eyes lit up "Oh! I drank it," he said this as if it was like drinking a bottle of alcohol on a Friday night after a long week.

Castor instinctively tossed the glass orb at the teifling for his idiotic response. There was a loud clonk and Cange was back out as the orb went rolling past him. Everybody stared at the twin as he flushed red "Sorry, sibling thing."

A few hours past and still lost in the woods when Cange gained conscious a second time. His hair didn't float or glow, his eyes remained black. He stretched his arms and felt the odd sensation in his center. Not a sick feeling but like something was tugging at his core strings. 

"So um Cange, what possessed you to _drink_ your star?" Pollux asked.

"I dunno, something inside me just said to do it," Cange folded forward into an odd yoga pose "I cut a hole in the top and drank it. This is a little weird for me honestly. I'm still a hybrid but normally I couldn't do shapeshifting without a face to use," he said. Cange stood straight again and readjusted his clothes. He looked like he was going to to something stupid.

Cange sighed and let the feeling meld over his bones, it was like changing but not. Talos felt what was happening. He grabbed the twins and Sadie "Get Back!" 

Leo let out an enraged town as Talos pulled them by the tail. The teifling hair glowed as it begun floating high around his head, his eyes turned full luminous white as the holes on his mask seemed to glow from the magic, the gray skin was leached of color as it turned all white. All of it course like he was going to erupt with power.

There was a sharp crack and when they all looked back, Cange was gone to leave an imposing darkness. 

"What- what happened?" One of them whispered but everybody was unsure. Two giant gray and black masses slammed down on either side of the small huddle. For a heartbeat they all thought it was a possible monster. A heavy sigh came from above.

When they all looked up, a while mask with red marks looked down at them. Pitch black eyes stared at the group "Hold still," Cange grumbled.

His mask vanished into the treeline, suddenly the sky was visible. Two gray masses scooped them up and finally they were level with Cange again. Well if you considered a 50ft tall Cheifling to be a good height level. 

Pollux was beaming "This is insane!" He yelled.

Cange laughed, a booming rumble "I know, so now where are we going?" He asked.

Leo pointed toward a small town beyond the woods "There!" They shouted. Everybody was arranged before they began the move to the town. Pollux was firmly perched on one horn; Castor, Sadie, and Leo had claimed a shoulder; Talos was placed inside Cange's shirt pocket.

"This is degrading," Talos gripped.

Cange gave him a look "Would you rather walk and be lost? You'll fall off my horns or shoulder, so stay in the pocket." 

The warforge said nothing more.

They moved. The world was weirdly different high in the sky, the trees were barely twigs in the way and the setting sun painted the sky with reds, yellows, and oranges. This could be nice with some getting used to all of it.


End file.
